


Surprises

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Ryan finds out a few interesting things about Lester.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful goldarrow, all remaining mistakes are mine. Written for the primeval100 challenge 612: The Police. Previously posted on livejournal.

“The Police?” Ryan asked surprised, holding up a CD he had found in the drawer.

“What’s wrong with them?” Lester replied.

“Nothing, I simply didn’t expect you to like this kind of music.”

That hadn’t been the first unexpected thing about him Ryan had learnt lately, though.

Finding out that Lester liked men hadn’t really been a shock, but when Lester had made a move on him one late night at the ARC, he had been pleasantly surprised.

“Stop rummaging around my things and come back to bed already, Tom.”

Ryan took the lube from the drawer and happily complied.


End file.
